Síntomas de una enfermedad llamada amor
by Camille Frost
Summary: No siempre somos conscientes de nuestros propios sentimientos, pero quizás la gente que nos rodea sí. Con ayuda de sus conocidos y amigos, Sakura comprenderá una cosa: está enamorada de Syaoran Li. Serie de drabbles.
1. Cualquier ocasión es buena

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Cualquier ocasión es buena.**

Sakura no puede evitar refunfuñar a la cajera cuando le pregunta si la bufanda es para su novio. ¡Claro que no lo es! Se lo ha dejado claro, al principio, cuando le ha comentado con aire distraído que es para un amigo, ¡para su mejor amigo! No para su pareja. Y cuando la misma cajera, bastante impertinente, le pregunta si se la envuelve con papel de regalo de motivos de cumpleaños, Sakura reprime un grito exasperado porque, a su entender, no es necesario que sea el cumpleaños de Syaoran para que ella pueda regalarle esa bufanda.

Cuando se lo explica a la cajera, la chica se ríe —lo que a ojos de Sakura cuenta como una impertinencia más— y rebusca algo en los cajones que hay bajo la caja registradora. Después, saca una revista (que jamás ha visto en su vida hasta ahora) y la abre por una página específica, cuyo título reza: Cualquier ocasión es buena para regalarle algo a tu enamorado.

Sakura, que no se cree nada de lo que ponen las revistas, hace un mohín con los labios y paga la dichosa bufanda, antes de marcharse airosa de la tienda.

La cajera, mientras se va, sonríe como si conociera un secreto que ella no.


	2. El tiempo es relativo

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**El tiempo es relativo**

Antes de marcharse a casa, Sakura recuerda darle su regalo a Syaoran. Su mejor amigo le sonríe mientras le da las gracias, y le dice que no tenía por qué darle nada. Sakura alega que, al ser ella su mejor amiga, tiene el derecho y la obligación de mimarlo con esas cosas. Shiefa, que los escucha desde una posición incómoda en el sofá, resopla con indignación y murmura algo sobre "la gente idiotizada", a lo que Syaoran se sonroja y le grita cosas en chino a su hermana pequeña que Sakura no entiende.

Se despiden con una sonrisa, Sakura agarra su bolso, y de camino a casa mira las estrellas enfadada con el universo: parece que hoy, que por fin ha podido ver a Syaoran después de que él se marchara a Hong Kong por las vacaciones de inverno, se ha puesto en su contra y la noche ha llegado más pronto que de costumbre. Ya en su casa, cuando le cuenta esa teoría paranoica a Tomoyo, ésta le responde que es normal que cuando esté con el chico que le gusta el tiempo pase más rápido. También le explica la teoría de la relatividad de Einstein, pero Sakura desconecta y se queda pensando en lo primero que le ha dicho, y rebate esa afirmación recordándose a sí misma que Syaoran es sólo su mejor amigo, un chico que ha estado con ella desde parvulitos.

Luego, cuando está a punto de colgar, Tomoyo saca otra vez a colación el tema y le dice —: Es cierto, Sakura. Hoy he leído una revista con un test para saber si estás enamorado y ha dado en el blanco en todas.


	3. Felicidad compartida

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Felicidad compartida**

Syaoran ha aprobado matemáticas _misteriosamente_, porque tiene las mismas notas que ella en todos los exámenes de la evaluación y sin embargo en su boletín aparece un enorme suspenso mientras que en el de él no. Está segura de que esas sonrisas coquetas que le dedica a la profesora influyen mucho en ese aprobado que ella considera injusto, y por un momento se queja de la orientación sexual de la profesora Mizuki.

Pero después, al ver la expresión aliviada de Syaoran —y escuchar el suspiro más largo de la historia escaparse de sus labios— una sonrisa de felicidad se planta en su cara. Tomoyo se acerca hasta ella con sus notas dobladas pulcramente y le arrebata las suyas sin pedirle permiso, frunciendo el ceño graciosamente al encontrarse con las eternas enemigas de Sakura señaladas con negrita.

—Has suspendido matemáticas, ¿por qué estás tan contenta?

—Porque ese capullo de ahí las ha aprobado.

No es necesario que Tomoyo siga la dirección que ha señalado con la barbilla. Su mejor amiga sabe a quién se refiere. Sus ojos amatistas brillan por la exasperación y la chica, harta de la ignorancia de su amiga, resopla y pega una patada al suelo antes de decir, con su mejor voz de marisabidilla—: ¿Sabes? Esa revista de la que te hablé ayer también decía que la felicidad de la persona amada también es tu felicidad. Cuando Eriol ganó el partido de fútbol, me sentí muy contenta aunque no tengo ni idea de ese deporte. Es curioso que tú te alegres de que Syaoran haya aprobado mientras tú tienes que quedarte todos los días después de clase a recuperar matemáticas.

Dicho esto, Tomoyo se siente satisfecha consigo misma y regresa a su asiento. Sakura parpadea, estupefacta, por la sutil sugerencia que acaba de hacer Tomoyo.


	4. Cuenta atrás

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Cuenta atrás**

Sakura mira el reloj de su móvil y resopla al ver que sólo han pasado tres minutos desde la última vez que lo miró. No sólo el tiempo parece ir demasiado lento —como burlándose de ella por lo rápido que transcurrió la otra tarde— si no que un sentimiento de impaciencia, algo desproporcionado a la situación, hace que se le revuelvan las tripas.

Mira de nuevo el horario del autobús, y suspira de alivio al ver que la hora estimada de llegada no ha cambiado. A las siete y cinco, reza el cartel.

Sólo son las siete menos diez.

Sakura cambia el peso de una pierna a otra, e incluso juguetea con los cordones de su bolso antes de darse por vencida y sucumbir al encanto de los asientos de la parada del autobús; sólo una señora cincuentona la acompaña, y lee una revista que le resulta familiar con mucho interés.

— ¿Estás esperando a tu novio?—La voz de la señora la saca de su ensimismamiento. Sakura se apresura a negar con la cabeza, y la señora frunce los labios con decepción. —Oh, vaya, parecías tan impaciente… ¿Sólo esperas el autobús, como yo?

—No, espero a alguien que viene de Sapporo. —Responde algo incómoda.

— ¿Algún familiar?

—No, mi mejor amigo.

—Ah…—La señora levanta las cejas con suspicacia. — ¿Segura que no es tu novio? No se lo pienso decir a nadie…

—No, señora. Sólo es mi mejor amigo…

—Ah, ya veo. Estás enamorada de él, pero aún no se lo has dicho. —Sakura se muerde la lengua para no gritarle a la señora que está metiendo las narices donde no debe. —Pero déjame decirte chica, que se te nota bastante. ¡Ah, el amor adolescente! La espera suele hacerse eterna cuando llevas tiempo sin verlo… Aún recuerdo mis tiempos mozos…

—Señora, se equivoca. Yo no estoy enamorada de…

— ¡Claro que sí! Y no sólo lo digo yo, que ya tengo experiencia en estas cosas, si no también esto, ¿ves?—La señora le enseña la revista que ha estado leyendo y pronuncia, con su mejor dicción—: "Uno de los síntomas más característicos del amor es la impaciencia que nos invade cuando queremos ver a la persona amada. Chicas, si empezáis a contar las horas que faltan para vuestro próximo encuentro, ¡no os sorprendáis! Es perfectamente normal."

—Yo no cuento las horas que faltan para verlo. —Susurra, aunque siente que le arden las mejillas.

Porque no faltan _horas_ para verlo, faltan _minutos_.

Doce, exactamente.


	5. Rostros anónimos

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Rostros anónimos**

Siente que el pecho le va a estallar por la falta de aire. Sus pulmones se quejan por el castigo al que los somete, inconscientemente, al sentirse confundida y perdida entre la multitud apabullante de las calles de Tokio. Sakura es una chica de ciudad, sí, pero una chica de _ciudad pequeña_, que no cuenta como pueblo por la cantidad de habitantes que tiene. Ya ha estado otras veces en Tokio, acompañada de sus padres, pero es la primera vez que va completamente sola. Antes no lo ha intentado, porque ni ella misma confía en su propio sentido de la orientación.

Apoyada contra la fachada de una tienda, Sakura ve pasar a los transeúntes de caras emborronadas mientras intenta calmarse y espera a que Syaoran vaya a recogerla. Respira profundamente una, dos veces, y poco a poco la opresión sobre su pecho va desapareciendo.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa, pero de repente Syaoran está a su lado, con una sonrisa tierna curvándole los labios, ofreciéndole su refresco favorito: una cola de cereza. Sin proponérselo, Sakura lo coge de un brazo y se arrebuja contra él, buscando consuelo que él le da sin rechistar.

Después pasean hasta la estación de metro, y hablan de diversas cosas sin fijarse mucho en la gente que los rodea, sin darse cuenta de que hay una manifestación algo curiosa bajo tierra en la que los manifestantes llevan la cara pintada de gris. Más tarde, cuando Tomoyo la llama emocionada y divertida para contarle la noticia, Sakura le explica que ella no se dio cuenta de nada. Tomoyo refunfuña, decepcionada, y murmura un—: Claro, como estabas con Syaoran…

Después mantienen una conversación normal, hasta que Tomoyo se despide, pero deja el teléfono descolgado y Sakura la oye rumiar por lo bajini que al final la estúpida revista va a tener razón.


	6. Prioridades que cambian

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Prioridades que cambian**

Sakura está cabreada. Cuando llega a casa, lo único que se le ocurre es lanzar la mochila contra el sofá y ahogar un grito en uno de los cojines mullidos que cose su madre. Touya, quien resulta que está tomando su merienda en la mesilla de centro, la mira con ojos desorbitados antes de echarse a reír a mandíbula batiente. Sakura, con la moral algo irritada, lo fulmina con la mirada mientras su hermano se limpia las lagrimillas de diversión que le mojan la comisura de los ojos.

—Ya decía yo que eres un monstruo.

—Oh, cállate. —Le responde Sakura de mal humor.

— ¿Qué te pasa para que estés así? ¿Acaso papá no te ha puesto suficiente comida en tu fiambrera hoy?—Touya sabe que no debería molestarla con ese humor, pero no puede evitarlo.

Sakura aprieta la mandíbula antes de contarle, algo ofuscada, que Tomoyo hoy le ha reclamado que ya no pasa tiempo con ella. ¡Si va todos los sábados a su casa! También le dice a su hermano que encima ha tenido la desfachatez de decirle que ya no la quiere como antes, que ahora Syaoran lo es todo para ella —y Touya no puede reprimir el gruñido que se forma en su pecho ante la mención de ese nombre— y que se está olvidando de su mejor amiga.

Touya, que es muy torpe socialmente hablando y casi nunca se pone en estas situaciones con su hermana, rumia la información durante unos segundos y después le comenta a su hermana que a lo mejor Tomoyo está celosa, porque últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con ese mocoso —en ese momento Sakura tiene la delicadeza de corregirlo y decirle que se llama Syaoran— y a lo mejor inconscientemente sí que ha abandonado un poco a su mejor amiga. Luego, antes de que su hermana le arranque la cabeza por no ponerse de su lado, huye a su habitación y se emboba con el último libro que se ha comprado.

Sakura, en el piso de abajo, piensa en lo que le acaba de decir Touya y analiza su comportamiento en las últimas semanas. En efecto, ha reducido considerablemente sus horas con Tomoyo por aumentar las que pasa con Syaoran y las escasas noches que se queda a dormir en casa de su mejor amiga se las pasa hablando de su mejor amigo.

Y Sakura, que tampoco es tan ignorante, se lleva una mano al pecho y siente contra su palma los latidos de su corazón desbocado.


	7. Intruso

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Intruso**

Desde que descubriera que Syaoran le gusta, Sakura no ha podido sacárselo de la cabeza. Se le aparece en sueños, durante el desayuno, e incluso la acompaña en los entrenamientos con las animadoras. Es al tercer porrazo que se da contra el suelo que decide que es suficiente, que su integridad física peligra, y se propone olvidarse de él aunque sea un mísero instante.

Esa misma tarde se prepara un baño de burbujas con agua caliente. Enciende velas con olor a sándalo, porque es su esencia favorita, y pone en su reproductor de música una lista de canciones que la ayudarán a desconectar. Cuando se sumerge, todo su cuerpo se relame extasiado y músculos que creía no poseer, tensionados desde su fatal descubrimiento, se relajan poco a poco.

Hasta que a sus oídos llega el susurro de una canción que recuerda haber cantado con Syaoran en el Karaoke. Cambia inmediatamente de canción, pero suena otra que le recomendó él, y la siguiente es una que cantó ella una tarde de aburrimiento con su hermana menor. Así, la gran mayoría de sus canciones favoritas están relacionadas con él y su propósito de quitárselo de la cabeza cae en saco roto. Sakura se quita los auriculares y los lanza lejos, cierra los ojos y respira la dulce esencia del sándalo… que le recuerda a las que _él_ enciende en su habitación.

—Mierda…—Jura por lo bajo.

Sakura sale de la bañera, enfurruñada, y apaga de un soplido arisco todas las velas. Se envuelve en una toalla, se marcha a su habitación y se acuesta desnuda sobre su cama. Los ojos se le cierran de inmediato, y Sakura cae rendida en los brazos de Morfeo.

Pero, por supuesto, ni en sueños se libra de _él_ y Syaoran aparece en cada uno de ellos.


	8. Taquicardia

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Taquicardia**

Si no lo supiera mejor, Sakura diría que sufre de taquicardia. Hace más de una hora que su corazón no late a un ritmo acompasado, sino que lo hace desbocadamente y sin control, como si acabara de correr una maratón.

Sabe que la frecuencia excesiva con la que late su corazón no se debe a ninguna enfermedad cardíaca; sólo es la presencia de Syaoran lo que la aturde tanto, lo que la pone tan nerviosa…

Y es una Mierda, con mayúsculas, porque si había algo que disfrutaba con Syaoran era la comodidad con la que podían estar juntos.

— ¿Te pasa algo?—Pregunta su mejor amigo por tercera vez en quince minutos. Sakura niega con la cabeza, fija los ojos en la pantalla del ordenador, e intenta seguir el diálogo de la pareja que aparece en la película. Syaoran no parece creérselo, porque le aprieta el brazo para llamar su atención y el contacto hace que pegue un respingo con el que tira al suelo la bolsa de patatas fritas de la que llevan alimentándose toda la tarde. — ¿Estás segura? Porque mira que estás nerviosa…

Sakura agradece la oscuridad porque así no se le nota el profundo sonrojo que ha coloreado sus mejillas; por la piel de su brazo todavía se extiende la sensación electrizante que han dejado los dedos de Syaoran, e inconscientemente se la acaricia distraídamente, evocando el contacto. Syaoran mientras tanto la mira con incertidumbre, y al ver sus ojos dorados iluminados por la curiosidad, Sakura se siente tentada de explicarle su auto-diagnóstico de Taquicardia.

Pero entonces él vuelve a apretarle el brazo cariñosamente —y _accidentalmente_ le toca la mano— y añade una cosa más a su diagnóstico: Arritmia. Syaoran también le provocaba arritmia.


	9. Síntomas

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Síntomas**

Acostada sobre la enorme cama de Tomoyo, Sakura deja de reprimir las lágrimas y siente que se deslizan por la comisura de sus ojos hasta perderse en su pelo castaño. Su mejor amiga la mira con impotencia desde el otro lado de la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, y de vez en cuando le acaricia la cara con sus manos pequeñas y frías, intentando tranquilizarla.

—No sabes si es su novia. —Intenta animarla.

—Estaba hablando con una chica, podía escuchar su voz. —La contradice Sakura. —Y le dijo "Yo también te quiero, nena", y le dio un beso al teléfono. ¿Con quién podría estar hablando, si no con su novia?

—Y te niegas a admitir que esto es una escena de celos…—Sakura alcanza a escuchar algo del murmullo de Tomoyo. Se incorpora rápidamente, y se gira para encarar a su mejor amiga con los ojos irritados muy abiertos.

—Hoy no he negado que esté celosa, Tomoyo.

— ¿Quieres decir que por fin admites…?

—Sí, me gusta Syaoran. Lo sé desde hace tiempo. Ahora puedes decirme "te lo dije" con todas las ganas del mundo. —La corta. Tomoyo aprieta los labios y tuerce la boca; no va a decir esas palabras porque lo que ella ha estado diciendo siempre es que Sakura está enamorada de Syaoran, no que ese capullo (hasta encontrar pruebas de su inocencia) le gustara.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

—Porque me vendrías con esa tontería de la revista y…

—Oh, vamos, pero soy tu mejor amiga…—Entonces, a Tomoyo se le ocurre una cosa. —Tengo esa revista en alguna parte… Sí, aquí. —Dice triunfante después de una rápida expedición al submundo que se ha formado debajo de su cama. Tomoyo le enseña una polvorienta revista a su mejor amiga, y tras sacudirla se la pasa abierta por una sección decorada con corazones.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre supe que eras una sádica. Te gusta recrearte en mi dolor…—Comenta Sakura al ver el título de la sección. —"Síntomas de una enfermedad llamada amor". —Lee con desgana. —A ver qué dice esta tontería… "Cualquier ocasión es buena para regalarle algo: Si buscas una razón para hacerle regalos, o se los haces sin que exista una razón, chica, déjame decirte: ese chico te importa más de lo que tú piensas."—Sakura no puede evitar recordar esa tarde perdida en la que le compró una bufanda a Syaoran simplemente porque se aburría. Con mucho dolor, le concede ese punto a la cajera impertinente que en su mente sonríe con suficiencia. —Bueno, en eso la revista tiene razón. —Dice, y después continúa—: "La relatividad del tiempo: El mundo no gira más rápido para molestarte; si el tiempo que pasas con él transcurre demasiado rápido, culpa a esa adicción que se han creado tus sentimientos."

Tomoyo deja escapar una risilla y le recuerda por encima su teoría conspirativa en la que el universo entero se había puesto en su contra para chafarle la tarde.

—Sí, vale, te concedo este punto. —Admite. Y luego le concede tres más, cuando se da cuenta de que se entristece si Syaoran está triste, o se alegra si, por ejemplo, aprueba una asignatura que ella ha suspendido; cuando descubre ha tenido por costumbre desde hace bastante tiempo contar los minutos que faltan para verlo, o cuando admite frente a su mejor amiga que Syaoran se cuela bastante a menudo en sus pensamientos. También le concede otra victoria a Tomoyo diciéndole que hay olores y sonidos que le recuerdan a él, y finalmente se queda boquiabierta al ver el final de ese test estúpido. —Según esto, estoy enamorada. Y que si digo que no, es que además de enamorada, estoy mal de la cabeza.

—Supongo que te ayudará la opinión experta de alguien que ya ha estado enamorado. —Le dice Tomoyo entonces. —Yo… con Eriol he sufrido todos estos… síntomas, pero también me he sentido a punto de desfallecer sólo por su presencia, a olvidar que existe otra gente aparte de él... El corazón me ha ido a mil con una simple caricia suya…

—Y hasta aquí estoy segura de querer escuchar esto…—La corta Sakura, tapándose infantilmente las orejas. Tomoyo le aparta los brazos con suavidad y la bendice con una carcajada cantarina.

—Y también me he puesto muy celosa, Sakura. —Finaliza Tomoyo.

El silencio que fluye entre las dos llega a resultar cómodo. Pasan los segundos, que pronto se convierten en minutos, y Sakura analiza de nuevo los "síntomas" que acaba de leer. A eso le añade los que le ha comentado Tomoyo, y llega a la conclusión de que, en efecto, está enamorada.

Lo que hace que el recuerdo de Syaoran diciéndole "Te quiero" a otra mujer sea aún más doloroso.

—Le quiero. —Balbucea.

Sin poder evitarlo, Sakura vuelve a romper en lágrimas y Tomoyo se apresura a abrazarla. Pasan horas antes de que Sakura vuelva a parecer normal —y no un monstruo de ojos hinchados y enrojecidos— y pueda marcharse a casa. Tomoyo se queda encogida en su habitación, preocupada por el corazón de su mejor amiga.

Kero, su gatito de cinco meses, le pide comida en algún momento de la tarde y Tomoyo se agacha para cogerlo en brazos.

— ¡Quién es una monada!—Susurra contra su suave pelaje. Kero ronronea contra su cuello y le hace cosquillas con el bigote. —Hay que ver cuánto te quiero, bichejo. —Le dice, y después le da un beso entre las orejitas.

Le está sirviendo su lata de paté, cuando reacciona ante sus propias palabras y le envía corriendo un mensaje a Sakura con el siguiente texto—: "Sólo te digo una cosa: acabo de decirle 'Te quiero' a mi gato (y le he dado un beso) y, como comprenderás, Kero no es mi novio."


	10. Confesiones

**_"Esta historia participa en el Reto Pasos Para Saber Si Estás Enamorado/a del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana"..._ **Bueno, **no exactamente**. Fue escrito con esa finalidad, pero no cumplía con los requisitos del reto y no participa ;D

* * *

**Confesiones**

Tras leer el mensaje de Tomoyo, Sakura respira con alivio, y mira el techo de su habitación salpicado de estrellas fluorescentes. Tomoyo tiene razón; tal vez esté haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua y ella misma se esté ahogando con sus sospechas sin fundamento. Decide irse a dormir y levantarse pronto para llegar temprano a la escuela y encontrarse con Syaoran antes de que toque la sirena y puedan hablar un poco. Quizás, si echa mano de todo su ingenio, consiga sacarle si tiene novia o no.

Se queda dormida sin proponérselo, pero se despierta cuando todavía no hay sol. Algo la ha sacado de su sueño, porque Sakura suele dormir toda la noche de un tirón y sólo son las dos de la mañana. Entonces escucha un golpe en su ventana, y lo identifica como una china impactando contra el cristal. Al otro lado de la pared escucha un turbado ronquido de su hermano. Sakura se apresura a levantarse y a abrir la ventana, bajo la cual se encuentra a un Syaoran de sonrisa tonta.

—Hola. —La saluda. Su voz suena graciosa.

— ¿Qué narices haces aquí a estas horas?—Le grita Sakura en un susurro. Syaoran se ríe y hace el ademán de trepar por el árbol de su jardín para llegar hasta su ventana, pero Sakura lo para y baja corriendo a abrirle la puerta de la cocina. Después, con mucho cuidado, lo guía hasta su habitación y lo empuja hacia su cama, porque comprende que está borracho. — ¿Y de dónde demonios vienes así de bebido?

—Eriol me acogió esta tarde después de encontrarme como la mierda en los vestuarios del gimnasio. —Le confiesa. —Y hemos bebido tooooda la tarde.

— ¿Y por qué estabas "como la mierda"?—Le pregunta, repitiendo sus palabras.

—Porque la chica que quiero está rarísima conmigo, ¿sabes?—Dice Syaoran. Sakura siente que su corazón da un brinco y después se encoge de dolor. —Primero está muy bien conmigo, pero después, llega una tarde y ¡pum! —hace un teatral gesto de una explosión — ahora nada es normal. Que si no podemos estar tanto tiempo juntos, que si tengo otros amigos… Y las pocas veces que hemos estado juntos últimamente está como distante, ¿te lo puedes creer? ¡Y encima hoy se va a casa sin decírmelo!—Termina gritando. Sakura se tensa y aguza los oídos para identificar algún ruido fuera de lo normal; Touya sigue roncando, dormido, y suspira de alivio.

— ¡Quieres hacer el favor de no gritar! Si mi hermano se despierta, date por muerto.

— ¿Y quieres saber qué es lo peor de todo?—Continúa Syaoran, como si no la hubiera escuchado. —Que le pregunto si le pasa algo y me dice que no, y luego encima le resumo nuestra situación y lo único que se le ocurre decirme ¡es que su hermano me va a matar!

Syaoran vuelve a gritar, pero Sakura no tiene fuerzas para decirle que modere la voz. Aún está procesando lo que acaba de oír.

—No, espera, eso no es lo peor de todo. Creo que acaba de darse cuenta de que es ella quien me gusta.

De repente, Syaoran no parece tan borracho.

— ¿Qué?—Pronuncia incrédula.

—Que te quiero. —Se ríe Syaoran. —Te he querido desde… ¿siempre? Y tú eres tan tonta que te acabas de dar cuenta.

Entonces, Syaoran se levanta y la abraza sin avisarla. Sakura está tan concentrada en disfrutar del abrazo que el siguiente movimiento de Syaoran la toma por sorpresa: se aparta un poco de ella, la mira tiernamente a los ojos y después, la besa.

No sabe cuánto dura el beso, pero cuando se separan Sakura está sin respiración. Syaoran parece casi tan afectado como ella, sólo que él intenta volver a besarla mientras ella se aparta para intentar procesar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

— ¿Desde siempre? ¿Y sólo se te ocurre decírmelo ahora?—Le reclama. —Me habrías ahorrado… semanas de incertidumbre, estúpido.

— ¿Quieres decir…?

—Sí, idiota. Yo también te quiero. —Le confirma antes de ponerse de puntillas y volver a unir sus labios.

Pero entonces, recuerda lo que ha escuchado durante la hora del almuerzo y le pregunta si no tiene una novia por ahí escondida, a lo que él responde que, como ella no acepte salir con él, su recuento de novias, secretas o no, queda en cero.

— ¿Y la chica con la que hablaste hoy?—Le pregunta. A Syaoran le cuesta un poco recordar porque todavía hay demasiado alcohol en su sistema, pero Sakura lo ayuda con la cara de un rojo brillante.

Y aunque se siente avergonzada de sí misma, no puede evitar suspirar de alivio cuando Syaoran le dice que estaba hablando con su prima.

—Así que por eso te has largado hoy sin esperarme. —La incrimina Syaoran después de otro largo beso. Ahora están acostados en su cama, con las piernas entrelazadas, y él juguetea con sus mechones castaños. —Joder, Sakura. Llevabas rara mucho tiempo y creí… que te habías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos y que no los aceptabas.

La conmociona tanto ver esa inseguridad reflejada en sus ojos que se retuerce entre sus brazos y le da un tierno beso en la nariz.

—No, tontorrón. Me había dado cuenta de mis propios sentimientos, y me daba miedo aceptarlos.

Se funden en otro beso intenso, hasta que sus cuerpos sucumben al cansancio y se quedan dormidos, abrazados. No se despiertan hasta el día siguiente, cuando Touya, vestido con su uniforme de interino, va a despertar a su dormilona hermana y se los encuentra enroscados el uno en el otro.


End file.
